Robot Ops Control Center
Pacific Front |role = * Support powers * Tech access |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 1000 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 10 |cost = $1500 * $1000 in Infantry Only, Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |time = 1:24 (base 0:54) * 0:56 (base 0:36) in Infantry Only, Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |multiplier = *1.25 (all buildings) *1.25 (individual) |produced = Allied Construction Yard |req = * Power Plant * Allied Ore Refinery |adjacent = 2 |power = -100 * -50 in Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |allows = Provided independently: * Zephyr * Black Eagle Provided along with Air Force Command Headquarters: * Tech Center Provided along with Tech Center: * Experimental Warpshop * Ore Purifier * Chronosphere * Weather Controller * Skyray Cannon * Grand Cannon * Gap Generator * Suppressor * Norio * Hailstorm * Blizzard Tank * Battle Tortoise * Quickshifter * Chrono Prison * Future Tank Alpha * Lionheart * Aircraft Carrier * Battleship |ability = * Hunter-Seeker (requires Allied War Factory) * Zephyrobot * Provides radar and Airborne in Infantry Only |notes = * Can be infiltrated to reset the support powers' timer * Fulfill Air Force Command Headquarters' radar and tech access function in Infantry Only }} The Robot Ops Control Center is an essential structure for the Pacific Front, which grants access to more advanced technologies and certain drones that aid them in their war efforts. Official description The Robot Ops Control Center controls special Pacific Front drones which can be deployed on the battlefield through support powers: the Hunter-Seeker and the Zephyrobot. Additionally, the Robot Ops Control Center acts as the technology expander for the Pacific Front, enabling additional weapons and further options in the tech tree.Allied Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The construction of the Robot Ops Control Center grants the Pacific Front commander access to the following support powers: It's important to note that this building not only provides access to Tier 2 units, but provides Pacific Front specific Tier 3 units with the Tech Center, sans the Spy and Barracuda. This means that just like the Tech Center, it's imperative that PF commanders protect this building after its construction as they will lose almost all their unique units and the majority of their advanced tech, especially since this building has less overall health than its Tier three counterpart. Appearances Act One * Robot Ops Control Center debuts in Think Different as an enemy structure. * In the Covert Ops mission Eclipse, destroying/infiltrating all Robot Ops Control Center is one of the mission objectives. ** In this mission, shortly after the player establishes a base, a Technician will arrive among the reinforcements. The player will be given an optional objective to bring the Technician to the nearest Robot Ops Control Center and protect him for 2 minutes 30 seconds so he could hack the enemy Future Tanks X-0. Once all enemy cyan War Factories and Robot Ops Control Centers are destroyed after this optional objective has been completed, all existing Future Tanks on the map (including the inactive ones in the player's initial base) will fall under the player's control. * In Singularity, a Robot Ops Control Center is one of the targets that need to be destroyed. Act Two * Robot Ops Control Center is available and buildable to Allied Commander in Stormbringer. Trivia * The Robot Ops Control Center uses the modified model of Robot Control Center in Yuri's Revenge. See also * Mercury Network Uplink * Shield Command References zh:机器人控制中心 Category:Structures Category:Tier 2 Access Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front